Cómo es él
by Hawaiana
Summary: Song-fic/One shot sobre cuando Rachel le cuenta a Danny que ha conocido a otro hombre y se va a casar con él.


**_¡Hola!_**

**_Vuelvo después de un tiempo con algo nuevo recién salido del horno. Otro, ¿cómo le llaman? ¿DanChel? Bueno, vosotros me entendéis, un one-shot/song-fic sobre Danny y Rachel. (Sí, son mi pareja preferida, no lo puedo evitar) Espero que os guste._**

**_Os recuerdo que ni lo personajes, que son propiedad de CBS Production y sus autores, ni la canción, que es de Marc Anthony, me pertenecen. Esto está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, solo para divertirme un rato._**

**_Tomatazos, tartazos o lo que tengáis que decirme, al botón de "reviews". Gracias por leerme. ¡Un beso!_**

**¿CÓMO ES ÉL?**

-Rachel… No… No te esperaba-, dijo Danny sorprendido al abrir la puerta.

-Daniel, ¿puedo pasar?-, preguntó la mujer. –Tenemos que hablar…-.

El policía asintió y se hizo a un lado, dejándola entrar en la pequeña habitación de motel que, desde hacía unos meses, tenía como hogar.

-Siento no poder ofrecerte…-.

-No te preocupes-, lo interrumpió. -Solo voy a estar aquí unos minutos…-, suspiró y agachó la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar directamente al que durante casi ocho años había sido su marido.

_Mirándote a los ojos juraría_

_que tienes algo nuevo que contarme…_

_Empieza ya mujer, no tengas miedo:_

_Quizá para mañana sea tarde…_

_Quizá para mañana sea tarde…_

-¿Qué ocurre?-, preguntó Danny.

-He conocido a alguien-, contestó ella, sin dudar. –Nos vamos a casar-.

El hombre cerró los ojos y tragó saliva antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama. –Te casas…-, repitió en un susurró.

-Danny, yo…-, Rachel se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. –Lo siento…-.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué sientes?-, gritó, levantándose de golpe. -¿Qué sientes, Rachel?-.

-Danny, yo…-.

-Para, por favor, deja de decir que lo sientes… No quiero seguir escuchándote-, le temblaba la voz. Le dio la espalda, antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de que las lágrimas estaban empezando a caer por sus mejillas. –Que seas muy feliz, Rachel. Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría que salieras de mi "casa" y me dejaras tranquilo-.

La mujer se acercó a él.

-Apártate, Rachel-, amenazó, aún dándole la espalda.

-No quería que te enterarás por ahí…-, explicó. –Lo siento, Danny… Lo siento muchísimo…-.

Él suspiró y se giró, mirándola con tristeza. Sus ojos azules estaban ahora enrojecidos y empañados en lágrimas. –Solo quiero que seas feliz, Rach… Y si eres feliz con él, adelante… Siento no haber podido ser yo el hombre que te hiciera feliz… Lo intenté, aunque no te lo creas…-.

_¿Y cómo es él? ¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?_

_¿De dónde es? ¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?_

_Pregúntale por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida:_

_Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo._

Rachel le limpió las lágrimas. –Tú no tienes la culpa, Danny…-.

-¿No? Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que todo sea como antes? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que haya un "nosotros"?-, preguntó.

-Ya hay un "nosotros": Se llama Grace y es la niña más maravillosa del mundo-.

El hombre sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su hija. -¿Has hablado con ella?-.

-Aún no…-.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-.

Levantó una ceja sorprendida. -¿Lo harías?-.

-Sabes que sí…-.

Cerró los ojos: Ahora era ella la que intentaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar. Sintió cómo Danny la rodeaba con sus brazos. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del policía y, simplemente, se dejó llevar.

La ropa caía desordenada. Besos. Caricias. Suspiros de placer. Lágrimas. Piel con piel. Boca con boca. Él. Ella. Ellos.

_¿Y cómo es él? ¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?_

_¿De dónde es? ¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?_

_Pregúntale por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida:_

_Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo._

Abrió los ojos. Seguí abrazada a Danny aunque ahora estaba tumbada en su cama y tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de su ex marido. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de ese último momento junto a él. Notaba los pausados latidos del corazón del policía, que la agarraba con fuerza.

-Si pudiera… Si pudiera detendría el tiempo y me quedaría así, aquí contigo, para siempre-, susurró Danny, mirándola con ternura.

Ella suspiró y se acercó más a él, pero no respondió.

-¿Qué nos pasó?-, le preguntó, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-No lo sé…-, las lágrimas volvieron a caer por las mejillas de la mujer. –Pero, ya no podemos volver atrás…-.

-Quizás sea mejor así…-, le besó el pelo. –Deberías irte… Es tarde…-.

_Arréglate mujer, que se hace tarde._

_Y llévate el paraguas, por si llueve._

_El estará esperando para amarte…_

_Y yo estaré celoso de perderte._

_Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris…_

_Sonríete, que no sospeche que has llorado…_

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Se limpió las lágrimas en un espejo que encontró en el oscuro pasillo. En un rato se reuníria con Stan y no podía aparecer con los ojos rojos de llorar y el rímel estropeado, porque tendría que contestar a un millón de preguntas que no quería responder.

Ya iba por la mitad de la escalera, cuando escuchó su nombre.

_Y déjame que vaya preparando me equipaje._

_Perdóname, si te hago otra pregunta…_

-¡Rach!-, Danny bajó los escalones de dos en dos. –Respóndeme a una pregunta, por favor-.

-Tú dirás…-.

-Si dejara la policía… Si dejara mi trabajo… Me darías una oportunidad-, preguntó ilusionado.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Su rostro, momentos antes relajado, se había endurecido. Los músculos de su boca se tensaron. –No-, contestó. –Hasta la vista, Daniel. Grace te llamará esta noche a las 9'00pm, como todos los días-, dijo y continuó andando con aire elegante, como si lo que habían vivido en las últimas dos horas, jamás hubiese ocurrido. Solo cuando estuvo en la calle, su cuerpo se relajó. Dirigió una última mirada al motel. Dejaba una parte de su corazón allí, la parte que le pertenecía a Danny y que este no le había devuelto, aunque ella había intentado recuperarlo, sin éxito. –No puedo hacerte elegir entre tu trabajo y yo... Te quiero demasiado como para pedirte que renuncies a él por mí… Es mejor así…-, susurró. –Es mejor así…-.

_¿Y cómo es él? ¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?_

_¿De dónde es? ¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?_

_Pregúntale por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida:_

_Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo._


End file.
